


A Birthday Dedication

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more, this ever changing world pushes me through another door. And I saw you smile. And my mind could not erase the beauty of you face. Every time I look into your eyes, now I'm helplessly aware, that the someone I've been searching for is right there." -- "Hold Onto The Nights", Richard Marx</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Dedication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerberus_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/gifts).



> This is a special piece for Gera. Happy Birthday sweetie! <3

Myrcella was tiredly driving back to her apartment from a long day researching the city's archives when she remembered she was suppose to turn on her radio. Robb had called her earlier that evening insisting (persistently!) that she must listen to the radio on her long drive back home. Myrcella didn't think much on it to the point that she nearly forgot to actually turn on the radio.

She tuned into her favorite station and was contently sitting in traffic listening to a variety of different songs while she debated on which dress she would wear when she got home. Robb had said that she was to dress to the nines and he will be by to pick her up for a very nice, quiet dinner. Myrcella had been so stressed lately with her dissertation, she had barely a moment to lift her head from her research and see what time the world was, let alone dress up (or eat for that matter).

As an old James Taylor classic ended, the radio hostess came on the air to read one of the many love letters the station received daily. Myrcella had always secretly loved these radio dedications and had admired the guts it took to pen out one's actual feelings into concrete words; heaven knows that she had tried every year when she sat down to write cards for Robb. Each time, she would end up just writing “love you. Happy holidays” or “love you lots, happy birthday” or “love you, Robb, happy first Sunday off in 2 months!”. Never anything fancy or overtly romantic; she just did not have the confidence to believe that her words didn't come off fake or even too sappy.

Robb and her had a practical relationship, filled with unplanned romantic events happening along the way.

Like the day she had baked cupcakes and because Robb distracted her, she ended up putting salt for the portions of sugar she was suppose to add to the mix. The result was the most epic double dare ever accomplished by Jon, Theon, and Robb who tried to out eat each other of the super salty cupcakes. Or the time where Robb had somehow crashed both of their cars and gave each other an extended weekend because they couldn't go to work or the university. True, that in retrospect, the could have taken public transportation or called someone to pick them up, but they decided to take it as a sign that they were meant to spend the day together; the _universe_ had deigned it to be so. They had ended up going to the dog park with Grey Wind and played “What's Their History” to each of the couples that passed them by. To this day, Myrcella could not look at a couple with a Pomeranian without falling into a fit of giggles.

“And here's your song tonight, Myrcella. From Richard Marx here's “Hold Onto The Night”.”

Myrcella's eyes widened. She was so distracted by her wonderful memories with Robb, she didn't hear the message at all; she wondered if the dedication had been for her all along.

This song. This was the song that was playing when she was on that road trip from the university back south to her parents for the holiday and Robb was singing the entire song off key because he knew that she loved it. She had been so mad at him that he actually stopped into a local coffee shop that had WiFi and downloaded the song so that she could listen to it as many times as she wanted.

She had played the song all the way to her house... which was over 60 miles away from that coffee shop.

Yet now, the song only brought a smile to her face, not just because she loved this song but because even when she played this song for the hundredth time on that car ride, Robb did not complain once. Eventually, the song itself became background noise as Robb and Myrcella played “spot the out of state license plates” game which nearly landed them a big fat ticket for reckless driving.

It was close to 10 minutes later when she arrived at her apartment and ran up the steps to her door, throwing it open.

There, leaning against the back of her sofa, Robb held a giant cupcake with a sparkler for a candle.

“Did you hear the dedication?”

Myrcella's smile fell, a look of guilt pass over her pretty features.

Robb eyebrows knit in concern. “Cella? What's wrong? Are you okay?”

Myrcella bit her lower lip nervously. “I... I missed the dedication.” She watched as Robb's expression went from surprise to loving. “I'm so sorry, Robb! Are you mad? The dedication was from you, wasn't it?”

Robb laughed, “No, I'm not mad, love, but, yes, the dedication was from me.” He reached out and placed the cupcake in her hand before he walked over to his laptop that was lit on the kitchen counter. “I figured that you might have missed it. Luckily for you, your favorite station records their love letter dedications that get read on the air.”

Myrcella's eyes bulged. “Really?!”

Robb beamed at her, “Yes, ma'am. So, I downloaded it for you.” Myrcella made her way over to stand next to Robb, swiping a generous bit of icing from the side of the cupcake and sighed in content as her taste buds alight from the rush of sugar.

Double clicking on the file from his desktop, the familiar voice of the evening radio host filtered into the room from his speakers.

“Our “ _Love Thought_ ” this hour comes to us from Robb. And it says, ' _My angel Myrcella. Before you, I had been content with the life I was living but it always had felt like something was missing. It feels like fate brought us together because nothing feels more right than when I'm talking, laughing, & writing with you. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one & in each of them we've found each other. I know I've spent each of those lives searching for you. Not someone like you but you; for your soul to come in & fill that gaping hole in my chest. You are my best friend & I cannot thank you enough for everything that you've done for me. Thank you for being my partner-in-crime, my confidant, & my anchor. Happy Birthday._' And it's signed unconditionally yours, Robb.”

“How can you do that?” Myrcella was crying but trying her best not to get the tears on her cupcake. “How could you – you be so...” She tried to articulate what she wanted to say but the words were drowned out by her sobbing; the tears just refused to stop flowing which frustrated her even more because she realized couldn't even say 'she couldn't put into words her feelings for Robb'. “I can barely write you a decent birthday card for you, let alone a message that was read over the damn radio for all the greater LA area to hear.”

Robb innocently murmured, “But I love your cards.”

Myrcella raised an elegant eyebrow at that comment.

“No, really! Your cards are always my favorite part of any gift you give me.” Robb insisted.

Myrcella stared at him in blatant disbelief. “Why?”

Robb smiled then; it was a smile that spoke volumes.“Because you have never forget to say that you love me.”

She rolled her eyes at his comment, despite the fact that her entire body tingled and warmed as if it was sitting in front of a roaring fire.

Myrcella supposes that it was... a fire made of Robb's utterly romantic, quirky love.

“Of course, I love you, you old wolf.” Myrcella said into her cupcake before taking a large bite. Chewing thoughtfully, she looked up to see Robb watching her expectantly. “So? How's the cupcake?”

“Did you bake it yourself?”

Robb nodded.

Myrcella smiled as she swallowed and replied with a smirk, “It's salty.” Robb laughed at that.

 


End file.
